


Two Colors Can Make Happiness

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: What happens when you take two colors and mix them together? They create a new beautiful color that can being happiness to others.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Two Colors Can Make Happiness

Hope was finished and came out of the bath. She changed into her close and blushed her hair at her bedroom mirror. But her brushing slowed as she looked at her eyes in the reflection. She knew they were different from other trolls eyes and that it made her unique, but she couldn’t help but wonder if the other trolls and bergens at her school would like them or not. She placed her hand on the mirror as she continued to stare at it. She remember the first time she looked at herself in the mirror when she was a baby, she couldn’t look away from how different she was. She know she fine just the way she is and she loves her eyes, but she couldn’t help but wonder why she has odd eyes. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. “Hope, are you ready in there sweetheart?” Branch asked from the other side of the door. “Uh, Y-yeah. You can come in.” He opened the door and walked in. “Hey sweetie, just wanted to know if your ready for your play date with Velma yet?” “Yeah, I am.” But a concern look came to her face. “Dad, can I ask you something?” Seeing her expression, Branch stepped closer to Hope’s side with a warm smile on his face. “You can ask me anything, princess. What is it?” “How come I’m the only troll with different colored eyes, while everyone else is the same?” His expression dropped a little at her question, he shifted his eyes away from her for a moment before looking back at her and placing a gentle hand on her cheek. “I’m not to sure why that is Hope. It might have something to do with genetics, but nothing like it runs on my side or your mothers.” “So, I’m the only troll in the village with odd colored eyes?” He shook his head at her, returning his smile to his face. “Your eyes aren’t odd, their unique. You have dashing sky blue eye shade and your mothers beautiful hot pink eye shade. Two outstanding eye color that only you have.” He smiled down at her. “Let me put it this way.” She looked up at him, wondering what he was about to say. “You’re pink eye, represent beauty and kindness. And your blue eye, show courage and strength. But what would happens when you put them together?” Hope smiled slightly. “No, what?” “It makes happiness.” Hope’s smile grew even bigger as tears started to form in her eyes. She jumped on to her dad and pulled him into a hug, which he happily returned. When they broke the hug, Branch used his thumb to wipe her tears away before they could fall onto her face. “Feel better?” “Anytime sweetie.” He nuzzled his daughter. They then made their to the living room where Poppy was waiting for them. They all walked together hand in hand, Hope being in between her mother and father. As they walked Poppy and Branch had an idea and started to carefully swing Hope back and forth while still holding her hands. This made Hope laugh happily.


End file.
